Hannibal and Will
The relationship between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.' They first met in ''Aperitif.' '''Will is Lecter's patient. However, he is not formally his psychiatrist due to Hannibal being able to talk about Graham with Crawford.' Quotes *''"You and I are just alike, problem free. Nothing about us to feel horrible about."(Lecter) *"I was worried you were dead''."(Lecter) *''"For the first time in a long while a see a possibility of a friendship."(Lecter) *"He's nothing like me. We see the world in different ways. Yet, he can assume my point of view.'' "(Lecter) *''"You spent a lot of time building walls Hannibal. It's natural to want to see if someone's clever enough to climb over them."(Bedelia) *"I'm worried about you Will."'' *''"What about your life? I'm your friend Will. I don't care about the lives you save. I care about your life. Your life is separating from reality."'' Conversations Lecter: Am I your psychiatrist, or, are we simply having conversations? Will: Yes, I think, is the answer to that. Interviews : "Will is a high profiler at the F.B.I. but he has a hard time embarrassing all the cases because he's got too much empathy. And, that's where I come into the picture. I'm hired to help him out, to guide him through his job. And, it's like a candy store of course for me. I think that the key to the whole relationship is a mind-game thing. Will is a very interesting character for Hannibal. Hannibal finds him very interesting, intriguing. He can mirror himself in him, a younger version, maybe, and it gives him a fantastic opportunity to play around with this young man and maybe even get him on his side without him knowing it. "(Mads Mikkelsen) : "For us in the story of Hannibal in the first season is really about the friendship, the bromance between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. The relationship between Will and Hannibal in this first season is the seduction. It is Hannibal Lecter recognizing in WIl Graham for the first time in anyone that he's ever encountered in his life - the opportunity for a friendship, a real friendship. Because he sees something in WIl Graham that he also sees in himself. They're both unique and they're crazy." (Bryan Fuller) : "One man is slowly but surely manipulating another man to, maybe the breaking point. "(Hugh Dancy) : "Well, Hannibal is almost the first person, for certainly a very long time, that Will does allow into his life. They are the two smartest people in the room, in the terms of what they both do. The only difference is that Will doesn't know what Hannibal does in his spare time. But, ofcourse, Hannibal has an agenda for Will, he doesn't know about. Hannibal doesn't think he's doing anything cruel or unfair to Will. Or, at the very least, he thinks that with little help, with a little nudging, Will can recognize something about himself. And, if he fully embraced it, fully embraced that darkness, then he could be, I don't know what...A companion, friend, partner to Hannibal. As Will becomes more fragile, more suggestible, Hannibal's methods become darker I guess. "(Hugh Dancy) : "Hannibal has found someone in WIll, that Hannibal can be a friend with. ''Hannibal Lecter doesn't really have friends. And Will Graham, oddly enough, has his own issues. He's a broken man. Adorable, bulnerable, but he's broken. And, so the two do come together. Of course, they don't trust each other. But, it's the manipulation of Hannibal Lecter, to kind of see that he can make this frienship with WIl, that WIl should open up. So, it's that transformation of WIl's character to then drift towards the friendship, and once you get tot close Hannibal will bite back, so, we know we're leading up to that. So, it always has that tension of - where is this going and watch out WIl." (Martha de Laurentiis) : "Will's not a healthy man. There's something wrong with him. And, I will make sure I can cure that."(Mads Mikkelsen) : ''"In the scripts, there is a kind of a bromance between Will and Hannibal, that is quite real, and, I believe that Hannibal is quite happy to finally be able to make a friend."(Mads Mikkelsen) Gallery Ep11.jpg Q13.jpg Q10.jpg M10.jpg 12.jpg 1.jpg Hannibal and Will1.jpg Willter.jpg I.jpg